golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
THIRD GENERATION
PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES Anteriores generaciones Primera Generación Segunda generación Tercera generación OC todos. Generación Némesis Asthel Malden.. Stature 2.02.Date of birth 2022.25 of December, Place Bios capital, Brown hair, violet eyes, (when displaying his power white hair and white eyes with the pupil golden) .Biosana Nationality. Son of Leval Malden and Amethyst Lassart, he has a little sister, Maray. Bachelor of astronomy, likes to play basketball and sports in general, his character is calm and reserved. He had to fulfill a Transcendental mission for which he traveled to unknown dimensions and places. In the end he trascendes. i See full biography, spoiler warning, ver [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/ASTHEL_BIO biografía completa] Maray Malden. Stature 1.86 Birth Date 2026, July 16th, Place Bios Capital, brown hair, blue eyes (when it displays its power white hair and white eyes with the golden pupil). Biosana nationality. Daughter of Leval Malden and Amethyst Lassart, she has an older brother, Asthel. Her personality is cheerful but shy. She studied at her grandmother Esmeralda's model school. A famous singer and model, she marched with her brother and another group to fulfill a transcendent mission, then went to live on the planet Nature. Later she would return to her homeworld, Bios and then to Earth from where she would undertake, in the company of the rest of her group, its transcendental misión. i i See full biography, spoiler warning, ver biografía completa Jennifer Alusa O´ Brian Stature 1.76 Birth Date, 2024, April 4 to 3.45 in the morning. Place Los Angeles. Golden blond hair, eyes golden with honey tone. North American Nationality. Daughter of Mazoui O'Brian and Satory Masters. She has amber-green eyes and blonde hair. She is the older twin, just for four minutes. She has a degree in Engineering industrial. She has a reserved, and energetic personality with some sarcasm. She accompanied Asthel on a transcendent mission. See full biography, spoiler warning, ver biografía completa i Karaberasu Minara O´ Brian Stature 1.76.Date of birth, April 2024.4 to 4.02 in the morning. Angeles Golden blond hair, golden eyes with greenish tone. North American nationality. Daughter of Mazoui O'Brian and Satory Masters. She has a older twin sister. She is the younger twin. She has a degree in Business Economics, Her personality is more reserved and quiet, less energetic and more reflexive than her sister's. Minara uses to follow Alusa and sometimes she acts as the voice of reason. She accompanied Asthel to a transcendent mission. See full biography, spoiler warning, ver [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/KARABERASU_MINARA_BIO biografía completa] i Madeleine Langley. i Stature 1.79 Birth Date, 2023, February 7th, Place Bios capital, blond hair, blue eyes, Biosan nationality. Daughter of Estella and Jonnathan Langley Asthel's girlfriend until he left to fulfill his mission, licensed in Medicine, childcare ... She likes music and dancing ... She stayed in Bios with her next boyfriend. i i i i Granet Lassart Wallance 58 Stature 1.93.Date of birth 2026.18 of February.Place Bios capital.Brown hair, green eyes. Nationality Biosan. Son of Coraion Lassart and Sandy Ann Wallance. Bachelor in the military academy of Bios, with the degree of ensign, he came to general on the planet. He signed with Asthel to fulfill a Transcendental mission, likes arcane mysteries and occult sciences in general. At the return of that mission he stayed in Bios ... i i i See full biography, Spoiler warning, ver [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/GRANATE_LASSART_WALLANCE_BIO biografía completa] i Brian Malden. Stature 1.93.Date of birth 2024, November 6th. New York place. Blue hair, blue eyes. North American. nationality Son of Kerria Malden and Brian Rice, although raised by Kerria with Samantha, her wife. He graduated in economis, branch of planetary space technology, in Bios. He likes basketball and chess. He set up with Asthel to fulfill a transcendent mission. He met and married with Mimet, after the mission they returned to Bios. i i See full biography, Spoiler warning, ver biografía completa i Mimet Trenton. Stature 1.75.Date of birth 2029.17 of October, Ian Masters Island Place, Platinum Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, North American nationality Daughter of Mimi and Kenneth Trenton, she was conceived in a experiment that combined elements of genetic engineering with intelligence artificial. Her body and functions are human except for her great strength and her brain. Her main problem was her difficulty in expressing feelings which she gradually managed to overcome. She graduated in specialty medicine cyber-surgery. She met and married Brian Malden, with whom she settled in Bios i i See full biography, Spoiler warning, ver biografía completa i Fiora Rodney. Stature 1.78. Date of birth 2027. Place Planet Nature. January 16. Naturian Nationality. Daughter of Alan Rodney and Naya Ginga .Intelligent, shy, affectionate and very sweet. She likes animals and nature. She studied biology and graduated in Nature. She accompanied Asthel to the Transcendence mission and there she met Diaval, Prince of New Vegeta she fell in love with him. Both were engaged in Hell. i i i i Diaval Deveget. Stature 2.06 Date of Birth (equivalent to terrestrial) 2025. March 7, Place, Kingdom of the Saiyans. Brown hair eyes chestnut trees. Nationality, New Vegeta planet. Crown Prince of the New Throne Vegeta. he is independent and very proud, also abrupt, although courageous as all his predecessors. Son of Bralen and Aiona. Trained by his uncle Eron. Went along with his second cousin Asthel to fulfill a transcendent mission. There he met Fiora Rodney who managed to conquer her, he declared his love for her in hell and after the transcendence, they restarted their life on the planet Nuevo vegeta as king and Queen of the Saiyajin. i i i i i Gloria Elua Derail Stature 1.78. date of birth (equivalent to terrestrial) 2026 December 13. Nature place. Black hair brown eyes. Naturian nationality and New Vegeta. Daughter of Kiros Derail and Margaret Kendall, with only six years she was taken by her grandmother Elua to the planet New Vegeta. There she developed her super saiyan powers to a great level. On her return to Nature she had to adapt to the customs of the planet. She died protecting this world from the impact of a super nova fragment after invoking the Genkidama ball. i i i i Alex Ginga Son of Giaal Ginga and Susan Hunter. He will become a medical officer of UNISON. Boyfriend and fiance of Maray Malden. i i i Alice Derail Moonlight Princess of the moon. Daughter of Neherenia Moonlight and Doran Derail. She will engage with Garnet Lassart-Wallance (the son of Sandy and Coraíon) i i i Thomas Andrew Johnson Eldest son of Idina Rodney and Michael Johnson i i Loren Johnson Youngest daughter of Idina Rodney and Michael Johnson i i i i i Brise Daughter of Count Briseo and Countess Anaris, maiden of the Moon. Friend of princess Alice and Black Moon activist against the monarchy. Nelly Connors Daughter of Edgar Connors and Aurora. As a child, she died after the attack of the renegade saiyans on the SSP-2. Giaal was able to collect part of her DNA and recreate her in a symbiote. Dean Reinosa Ginger Reinosa's adopted son, she adopted him after he was an orphan, with about two years, after one of the attacks by Gralas' troops on the SSP-1 Franklin Gillian Eldest son of Scott Gillian and Clarisa. He inherited his father's science and programming talent. Hipatia Gillian Youngest daughter of Scott Gillian and Clarisa. She becomes a famous writer. Hellen Sullivan Daughter of Dr. Julieth Sullivan. She would meet and later marry Thomas Andreu Johnson. She had a daughter, Constance. Wina Adams Girl of the Makaiju race. She was adopted by Clyde Adams and Melissa Prentis (Eudial) Thalia Mardok Saiyajin arrived in Nature, and a great admirer of Gloria Elua Derail, whom she hoped to emulate in bravery and feats. He will have a romantic relationship with Franklyn Gillian.